


Be My Escape

by RustyDavis25



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Business, Depression, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Gore, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Smut, but its good, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyDavis25/pseuds/RustyDavis25
Summary: Elizabeth just wanted to make enough money to keep her apartment and finish her college classes. But nothing was really that easy is it?orA very hurt girl is still getting hurt but don't worry our boys will take care of it eventually.Basically every chapter will have a tagged trigger in it, read at your own risk. Stay safe. (Please be nice this is my first fic)
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Dakota Marsh was 5 when her parents walked out on her, 6 when she was placed into a foster home for special need children, 8 when they realized she wasn't special needs that she just didn’t like to talk. By the time she was 12 and had been through long therapy sessions she was put into her first foster home and started being called Libby, 14 when her foster parents were labeled abusive and she was placed in another group home. 16 when she was placed in another foster home, these foster parents wanted to homeschool her, which sounded great, lessons included cooking, cleaning, how to budget, and how to keep her weight in check. 

Punishments were something she learned to avoid early. Doing the wrong thing, saying the wrong thing or even breathing to loudly resulted in beatings which left her bleeding or numb, being thrown in the basement closet with rat poop and bugs for unknown amounts of time, or being pushed in the cellar naked with nothing to warm herself in the winter, spring or fall. Social Worker June wouldn’t listen to her pleas, claiming she was being overdramatic. “The Welton’s are of good breeding Libby. Good stable jobs, giving towards charities and those in need, you’ve always been a brat. Start acting like an adult you’re almost 18, I’m not trying to place you in another home for one year.” June said one evening as she sipped a sweet tea, that was the point when Libby just stopped talking altogether. 

On her 18th birthday June came to a birthday party for her with the neighbors and a whole bunch of people she didn’t know. Congratulated her on being an adult and handed Libby her own case files, essentially wiping her out of her life. The only problem was that Libby’s birthday fell late in the year; she still had a year of high school left. Her foster parents were allowing her to stay until she graduated but she had to pay them rent, they said they had a job for her lined up. She just wasn’t expecting what it was… At 19 Libby graduated high school and never went back to her foster parent’s house.

********************

1 year later. 

Libby walked into her office building; she didn’t have a flashy job, but she did work for one of the highest-ranking entertainment company. She was just a runner for one of the offices, but it paid enough to keep her in her apartment and the rest of her online college dues that her scholarships didn’t cover. None of her coworkers were terribly fond of her and she didn’t really know why. She was a college kid doing a collage job, nothing special there. But every day she came into work with a sense of dread and it made things a lot harder than necessary. 

Joan was the manager of this portion of the company, she seemed to like Libby the least. Followed by Tyler, Adam, Kody, Jennie and Dawn. There were a few other people who worked in the office, but they mostly ignored her outside of putting in their coffee orders. Monday morning after a weekend of leftover lectures, homework and not a lot of sleep, Libby walked into the office and found a note on her desk for the day’s coffee orders. 

“Libby, I expect those to be filled by the time I get back from my meeting with the CEO’s in half an hour. I’m not impressed with the slacking I’ve seen in your work. Reviews are coming up this month, DON’T disappoint me.” Joan said as Libby picked up the note and unlocked her drawer for the company card, it was a threat, Joan was constantly threatening Libby’s position. With reviews coming up Libby was going to have to be extra careful, which was going to be hard enough as it was. Review month happened to fall on the same month as finals for her classes. 

Granted Libby could only afford to take 2 to 3 classes at a time and all on a cheaper online structure that would allow her to access classes whenever she had time, but finals had to be taken on specific days. Libby had requested and been granted those days off months ago, as time went on though she felt Joan wouldn’t be to please with her being gone for 3 days on a review month. Sighing Libby walked back to the elevator and made her way to the lobby. 

As the elevator door opened Libby moved to step out only to be pushed back in making her fall to the floor. “Watch it runner, you’re in an important person’s way!” Dawn was always the most physically harsh out of her coworkers, Kody stepped into the lift behind Dawn laughing. “Wittle mute can’t even stay on her wittle feet.” They both laughed as Libby pushed herself upright and stepped out of the elevator, losing her balance when the closing door hit her ankle. 

Strong arms caught her as she started to fall forward, “What’s going on here? I want a good answer because from what I just saw I’m not impressed at all.” Setting her to right Libby made eye contact with the most handsome man she’d ever seen; he obviously was high in the ranks of the building judging by how he was dress. He made eye contact with Libby fixing the bag on her shoulder and making a tutting sound brushing his fingers on a faint red mark on her hand from landing in the lift earlier. Eye’s sweeping over to the lift he looked at Dawn and Kody, Libby looked at the floor unsure of what to do. “Well?” With one word he had both of them stuttering out apologize, he held up his hand and they both quit talking. 

“I don’t want to see anything like that again or actions will be taken against you, do you understand?” They both nodded dumbly, “You may get to work.” Dawn hit the button to close the elevator doors without hesitation. The man gently grabbed Libby’s chin and made her look up at him, “Are you alright?” he asked softly, nodding at him Libby gave a little smile to push the point across that she was fine. “Does that type of bullying happen often?” Quickly looking down Libby shrugged, it wasn’t a big deal, she was used to bullying. 

The man tutted again, “What floor are you on?” Startled Libby looked up at him, he raised an eyebrow at her. Reluctantly she held up 9 fingers, watched as he nodded and smiled at her. “I’m Namjoon. You can get back to work too now. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” With that, he started towards the express elevators, the ones that went to the top floors. Libby knew he was important but Namjoon must be especially important to use those lifts. Shaking her head, she moved towards the Lobby doors, she had coffee to get and hopefully, she’d make it back on time and she prayed the rest of her day would be uneventful.


	2. Chapter 2

Namjoon made it upstairs without any more upset to his day but he was very unhappy with what he witnessed in the lobby. This was supposed to be a reputable business, if college kids were being bullied like they were in high school they had a huge issue. Then there was the younger girl herself. He didn’t hire her, and he got the feeling none of his fellow COE’s did either, someone that soft and sweet would have been brought up. “Kay can you let the other COE’s that I would like to have a meeting with them at lunch please?” Kay, his receptionist gave him an affirmative nod before opening her e-mail tab to construct the message.

Shaking his head, he made his way to his office, he had a meeting with the manager of floor 9 anyway and he was sure to be asking questions about their runner along with the usual review questions. Sitting at his desk waiting for the manger to arrive he pulls out all the employee files for floor 9. Floor 9 oversaw indirect hospitality, making sure fitting rooms, guest offices and shooting areas are clean and fitted with whatever has been requested or is necessary for the days guest.

If they’re treating their own employee’s bad, they can’t be trusted to be doing their job of hospitality well and that doesn’t sit well with Namjoon. He’s already been through the employee files for this floor once and he wasn’t impressed with what he saw. Though nothing warranted termination from the company that might change when he starts close monitoring of the area. He won’t put up with disrespect of anyone in his company, that means himself all the way down to the cleaning business who comes in after hours.

Digging through the files he finds the one he was looking for, 9th floor runner. Her name was Elizabeth Dakota Marsh, 20 years old in her first year of college. Living in a sketchy area of town and either walks or takes the bus to work. She’s never had a job before this one, was homeschooled through her final years of high school and passed her tests well. Her scholarships were good ones, and she had a good major. Elizabeth seemed to be very smart, surly she would report misconduct in the office.

“Sir, Joan Coach from floor 9 is here.” Kay came over the intercom to his office, “Send her in Kay.” While he waited, he organized files in order of rank, so Elizabeth’s came last. “Ah Namjoon sir.” Joan came in with a smile on her face looking far too comfortable. “CEO Kim will work just fine Ms. Coach. Have a seat, we have a lot to discuss.” Namjoon watched her face fall as she sat down across from his desk. While he liked to keep things somewhat informal this was an employee who wasn’t doing their job properly and didn’t seem to care. That wasn’t going to fly.

****************

****

Libby made it back with 10 minutes to spare. Everyone but Joan claimed their drinks, since Libby didn’t know what she would be back down she took the remaining iced drink with way too much sugar and put it in the mini fridge by the door. Walking to her desk Libby pulled up her schedule for the day, pretty simple stuff, clean the bathrooms in all the changing rooms, mop studio 6, order flowers for the girl group in room 86 next week. Same old same old. Might as well get the worst of it done.

****

It was lunch time when Joan finally surfaced looking angry and exhausted. “Libby my office NOW.” Libby’s head snapped up as she quickly hung up with the florist she had been talking to, she could hear snickering from her coworkers, and she felt her hair stand up on the back of her neck. Confrontation wasn’t something she did well, especially when she hadn’t done anything wrong. “Where the hell is my coffee.” Libby stepped into her office and shut the door, iced drink in her hand. 

****

Joan looked even more angry at her. “So, you EXPECTED me to be gone a long time? What exactly have you told the CEO’s because I just spent the last hour being grilled on you. Before that I was told my department wasn’t doing well and reminded that its my job to make sure my employees are treated fairly so what have YOU been running you mouth about?” Libby froze. It was common office knowledge that she didn’t talk at all. Joan moved to the other side of her desk to get closer to Libby. “You better fucking get your act together; I’m not going to look bad because of a goodie two shoes college kid. Do your work quietly like the little mouse you are or else, fucking got it?”

****

Libby nodded. “Go.” Not needing to be told twice Libby turned on her heal and headed to the picnic area outside, she needed to clear her head. She didn’t understand what was going on, she hadn’t said anything to the CEO’s, she’d never even met them! Sitting at a table farthest from the doors in the shade of tree’s Libby laid her head on the table, she was so tired of all the drama. “Hey you mind sharing?” Looking up Libby just smiled and nodded, she didn’t mind sharing or having some company, “Sweet, there’s one other person joining us he should be here soon. I’m Jimin and this is Taehyung.” Both men sitting at her table had warm and friendly smiles, Libby pulled her laminated ID card off her jacket and pointed it towards the men. “Elizabeth huh? Its nice to meet you, are you deaf or just selectively mute? Is there something special we should do to make sure you hear us?”

****

Libby smiled all the bigger, no one had ever asked before, they usually just assume she’s dumb. Shaking her head, no, Taehyung smiled, “Selective then. There’s nothing wrong with that. Oh, there’s Joon Hyung.” Libby looked up and saw Namjoon coming their way, he smiled at her as he moved to sit down. “I hadn’t expected to see you so soon though I’m not saying it’s a bad thing.” His dimpled smile made her smile too even as she hid her head in her arms on the table again. Two phones went off simultaneously and Libby’s head shot up. “Sorry Elizabeth just some work stuff.” Jimin sat his phone down and moved to open his lunch bin, “Do you prefer to be called Elizabeth or Libby?” Namjoon asked her softly, Libby shrugged, her opinion being her middle name.

****

Jimin tilted his head, “Your American right? So maybe you prefer a different nickname or a middle name?” Libby’s eyes went wide looking around the table, no one had ever cared enough to ask. Taehyung slid a stack of sticky notes and a marker toward her. “You can tell us, we won’t tease. We all have different nicknames for each other, I’m Tae, or Tae Tae, and Jimin is Minnie, or Chim, or Jiminie. Namjoon Hyung is Joon, or Joonie but we always add Hyung since we like to stick to our Korean roots.” Taehyungs smiled in encouragement. So, Libby wrote and slid it back to him, “Full name is Elizabeth Dakota but you like Isa or Koda?” All three men were smiling at her like she just won the Nobel Prize, quickly ducking her head into her arms, Libby willed herself not to catch on fire from blushing.

****

“Did you already finish your lunch?” Libby started to nod only to be stopped by Jimin, “No way I totally watched you walk out here, you haven’t eaten yet. Did you not bring anything?” Caught red handed all Libby could do was nod as she fought down the shame of not being able to afford bringing a lunch to work. Usually she had one meal a day and she tried her hardest to reserve it for dinner so she could sleep well. “Here Jin hyung always makes way too much food, have some of mine!” Taehyung started spooning food onto the lid of his container, followed by the remaining men adding to it.

****

Libby shook her head, eyes widening. She’d never be able to repay them, she could never afford to make such meal, cheap ramen or boxed mac and cheese was the nicest she could afford on a daily basis. “Koda.” Namjoon said in a low, stern voice, “Eat the food please.” He slid the now full lid towards her while Taehyung pulled out an extra fork. She took it and gave them a small smile feeling extremely uncomfortable and extremely grateful at the same time. As she took the last bite of beef from her makeshift pate her alarm sounded that lunch was over, taking out her phone she quickly shut the alarm off and stood.

****

Before she could move any farther her phone disappeared from her hand, she looked up with a small gasp as she caught Taehyung gathering the dishes, Jimin packing them into a bag and Namjoon typing furiously into her phone. “Now Koda, no need to thank us, we’re more then happy to share. You should meet us down here tomorrow as well, Jin hyung always has more than enough food to share. I went ahead and put our numbers in your phone just in case you can’t find us.” Namjoon was looking down at her with a big dimply smile, she heard Jimin and Taehyung giggling.

****

Standing up Libby did the only thing she could think of to think them. She bowed quickly at the waste, a full 90-degree bow, then grabbed her phone from Namjoon’s limp grasp and booked it inside. “Damn she’s cute Joonie hyung.” Jimin and Taehyung said at the exact same time. He looked at the two younger men, “We still have a lot of work to do before we make any decisions. I think her department is worse off than we see. I’m going to push forward the camera updates on floor 9 specifically..” Jimin and Taehyung looked at each other before they moved to follow Namjoon back inside, sounds like they had a lot of work to do.

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main character's name kinda starts fluctuating here, Libby's how she thinks of herself and how we see her. Koda is how the boys see her. It's complicated but I freaking love the idea.

Chapter 3

Walking home from work Libby questioned everything that was her life. First, her coworkers hated her for some unknown reason. Second, she’d somehow managed to catch the attention of at least 3 high ranking workers in the company. Third, their phone numbers were now in her phone under, Joonie Oppa, Tae Tae Oppa, and Minnie Oppa. Fourth, she’d basically been told she had a least one more free lunch tomorrow. Thankfully tomorrow was Friday and she would hopefully be able to get her head on straight by Monday. What force had wormed its way into her life to warrant such attention? Libby did her best to stay straight with her head down, to not draw attention to herself, and to make sure everyone around her was happy.

One of her foster parents told her she acted too submissive and that if she didn’t toughen up people would walk all over her. Of course, at the time she had no idea what submissive meant but she studied up on it over the weeks that followed, and she had a class that covers it in high school. Basically, anyone can choose if they want to be under, the label of Dominant, Submissive, or a Switch. Most people chose not to have a label and just do whatever the fuck they wanted. Under a label, you could actively live out a different type of lifestyle either in private, public, or both.

It was pretty common for people to have Dom/Sub relationships in public as long as it's non-sexual. Their high school teacher refused to answer any sexual questions but told them there would be resources available in the library. Libby had chosen not to further research it as her foster father told her it was weak to be submissive. Later she took a course in her first year of college that covered everything. Dom/Sub relationship could range from only sexual to 24/7, to have a relationship a contract had to be filed between Dominants and Submissives to ensure the safety of both parties.

Unlike a Neutral (Non-Dom/Sub) relationship which many preferred to keep to only two people, a Dom/Sub relationship was more likely to have multiple partners. Most ranging between 3-6 but had been recorded as high as 14 partners. The thought alone made Libby shiver in her seat. Most Dom/Sub aspects were still foreign to her, but she knew enough to know that Namjoon was some type of Dom. The way he acted at the table when she wanted to refuse lunch, that had Dominant written all over it. That also made Libby shiver but not in the same way.

She knew she was a submissive, she just refused to admit it. Walking into her apartment she took a deep breath as she locked the door behind her and shook herself out of her thoughts. There was no way these men would keep up their interest in her anyway, she was plain, and poor for that matter. Her one-room apartment barely had the essentials, but she was okay with that. She had a good education and was working her way through college with a business degree, she made enough money to cover all her living and school fee’s, and even get some groceries monthly with her full-time job at Bangtan Entertainment. She just had to keep healthy and not get hurt and she’d be fine.

As she went about her routine, she decided against eating again, not really hungry after such a large and healthy lunch she figured she could wait and have an extra meal planned out. Surely the free lunches wouldn’t last forever, and she didn’t want to get used to something just to have it ripped away again. Settling on her mattress with her math homework from Wednesday’s lecture she set to work getting things out of the way before her Saturday deadline. Libby could hear her neighbors through the thin walls, the couple fighting upstairs, the boys smoking downstairs and the baby crying across the hall. Loud places never bother her, growing up in foster homes got her used to lots of things going on at once.

Four hours later her homework is done until her accounting class tomorrow Libby closed her laptop and laid on her side, sirens were blaring somewhere below, probably a break-in or some gang activity. She didn’t live in the best part of town, but so far as long as she kept to herself, she seemed to be okay. Libby knew she had accidentally come into contact with a few of the gang members; they were terrifying one, however, had a sweat streak. He lived in the building she did and often held doors open for the women, helped the elderly women on the second floor get her groceries up, and even held the neighbors baby while she got her mail out of the box.

As she started to fall asleep, Libby wondered what tomorrow would hold. Another free lunch? More yelling from Joan? Another new face? Libby wondered if she could take meeting anyone else like Namjoon or Taehyung or Jimin. People who seemed to care for strangers and take notice of small details most people don’t understand or even care to understand. No one had ever called her Koda before today, even if she had asked, she’d always been Libby or Elizabeth, and she hated both for good reason. No one had ever asked her if she was deaf or mute before, and no one had ever understood selectively mute. They couldn’t understand having the ability to talk and choosing not to. Libby curled tightly around her pillows and dreamed, maybe she could have a few friends who understood her, and maybe, just maybe they wouldn’t leave for once.

Walking to work Friday morning was an adventure. Libby’s anxiety was through the roof, not only because of her sudden lunch buddies but also from her boss’s attitude yesterday. Libby prayed Joan would be out of whatever funk she was in yesterday. It was also raining cats and dogs. Libby didn’t mind the rain, she had a good umbrella and some rain boots she’d found for cheap at her local thrift store, but the weatherman was forecasting bad storms later on, which meant not being in the safety of her apartment during them. Now that she hated.

Jimin and Taehyung were walking just walking in the doors when Libby made it to the awning outside the building. Shaking out her umbrella before closing it she looked up and met their shocked eyes, “Koda did you walk here in the rain?” Nodding Libby smiled at them before slipping a protective bag around her dripping umbrella so she missed the upset look on Taehyungs face, “We would have given you a ride to work.” Jimin pouted as he said this and Libby’s head snapped up and she waved her hands trying to say, “No No, No way you can see where I live or be inconvenienced to pick me up.” Taehyung just frowned more.

Dropping her head, Libby shrugged in defeat and moved towards the elevator. She could feel the boy’s eye boring into her back and she knew as short as it was, they probably wouldn’t want anything to do with her now. Well, at least she didn’t let herself get used to the attention. Once on her floor, Libby found her in-tray full of paperwork and a list full of tasks for today. The note from Joan stating the paperwork had to be done by lunch and the list completed before she left.

Sighing Libby logged into her computer, she really wasn’t even supposed to do paperwork, this was work her coworkers didn’t want to do so they left it to her. There was no way she’d get everything done by quitting time but all she could do was get to work and work hard. Right before lunch, Joan came over to check on Libby’s work, “I expect this done by the time I get back from lunch or your report will be filled early. Understood?” Joan smirked at her as Libby nodded. Then she got in the elevator that Adam was holding for her. Ignoring the high five the two shared Libby went back to the paperwork, at least she was used to skipping lunches.

Lunch was half over and Koda wasn’t responding to any texts, so Taehyung decided to take matters into his own hands. With Namjoon in toe, they made their way up to the 9th floor. Koda was at her desk typing away like her life depended on it, Taehyung was fairly sure she didn’t even hear them arrive. Namjoon stepped toward her and softly called her name but it was enough to startle her right out of her chair. Watching Koda fall sideways was horrible especially knowing neither of them would be able to catch her in time, her eyes flew to Namjoon then to the clock on the wall.

“I’m so sorry, we didn’t mean to startle you. We got worried when you didn’t show up for lunch, Hoseok joined us today, he wanted to meet you.” Namjoon helped her stand up and Koda turned to look at Taehyung when Namjoon said we. Now standing they watched Koda shake her head as if to clear it, then she reached for a notepad. She wrote, “Joan asked me to finish these before lunch was over, I decided to work through.” Frowning Namjoon handed the note to Tae who read it swiftly before dark eye met Libby’s. “Koda your job description has nothing to do with paperwork.”

Shrinking back Libby looked at Namjoon who was typing on her computer. “Koda according to this you haven’t logged off this computer since you got here this morning. Do you mean to tell me that you had enough paperwork to keep you busy from 9 am to now with that pile still being left?” The way she was standing with her arms wrapped around her middle and her head down was all Namjoon needed to know. “Take her downstairs get her fed, let her meet Hobi Hyung. Then bring her to my office, your lunch is extended Tae Tae.”

Namjoon watched as Tae left with Koda, he was livid. Gathering all the files on Koda’s desk, he made his way to his office. Floor 9 was about to have a rude awakening. Meanwhile, in the picnic area, Libby was sitting between Jimin and Taehyung someone named Hoseok across from her, and someone named Jeongguk who insisted on being called Kookie was beside Tae. There was food place in front of her, but she couldn’t think of eating, they were upset with her work and it wasn’t going to be done before lunch was over so Joan would make hell for her now.

Taehyung watched Libby internally panicking, he sighed and made eye contact with Hobi Hyung who shrugged and started packing up the food. Jeongguk stood and walked toward the building to let Namjoon know they’d be coming up there early. Jimin stood with Koda and tugged her toward the building when she realized they were heading to the executive elevator she started resisting. Taehyung put a hand on the small of her back and pushed her as Jimin pulled, “Koda trust us, let us help you.” Now in the elevator, Libby slumped against the wall, trust didn’t come easily. “Koda in all honesty, your boss is the one in trouble, not you. I promise your job is secure, we might move you to another department but you’re not being fired.” Hoseok said as he watched her rub her left forearm in an anxious movement. Libby just nodded; she was ready for the day to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

Namjoon’s pulled Koda into his office and set her on the couch by his desk, Taehyung followed and sat beside her. That left only the high back chair by his desk for Joan when she stepped into the office, her face pinched when she took in Libby sitting on the couch with Taehyung beside her, an arm slung over the back of the couch. He looked very at ease, which made Joan only more tense. “Ms. Coach I walked onto your floor and found your runner not only skipping lunch but doing paperwork for every single person on your floor. Including yours. Care to give me an explanation?” Namjoon’s voice cut through the tension.

Joan’s mouth opened and shut, she looked like a fish out of water. “See Ms. Coach, I notice things in this company. I pay attention to all parts, that’s my job. Your floor has been the least productive, and now I see why. You and your employee’s have been pushing off you work onto your runner.” Pausing Namjoon looked over to Koda who refused to make eye contact. “Now not only is that inefficient because your runner is unequipped to do these jobs, but it also means your people aren’t working. I expect an explanation.”

Joan turned to look at Namjoon, back straight, hands clasped in her lap. “I do not take lightly to these accusations, Mr. Kim.” Taehyung stood quickly, startling Libby into looking up, his face was hard. “Perhaps we should pull up the footage from this morning in the office where you actively threatened her job by lying on review sheets.” Taehyung moved out of the office then, being replaced by someone Libby had never seen before, he looked angry and grumpy at the same time. He handed Namjoon a stack of papers before taking Taehyungs place beside Libby.

Namjoon stood and handed the top three papers to Joan, “Termination papers. Clean out your desk and take your leave. You will be paid for the next two weeks while you find a new job.” Staring at the papers Joan didn’t move, “Why, why do you choose a college brat over me. I’ve been with this company for years.” The stranger beside her spoke up then, “Because Ms. Joan, I looked back at the computer use and accuracy on your floor, the computer most used and with the highest level of if efficiency is Elizabeth Dakoda’s computer. Now seeing as how that is your runner and she shouldn’t have need for a computer outside of ordering specialty items for clients that is a problem.”

Joan stood from her chair and stomped from the room like a child, “Taehyung please go deliver those on floor 9 we discussed, Koda please stay there with Yoongi Hyung he’ll explain more of what’s going on. I’ll be back presently.” Libby sat frozen in her seat until warm hands took hers, “I know we haven’t properly met yet; my name is Yoongi Oppa. Jiminie has told me a lot about you, the way you have been treated in the company is not how we want our employee’s to be treated.” Libby nodded, she knew this was a good company, everyone loved working for it they just happened to have a bad batch of workers.

Smiling Yoongi crossed his arms over his chest, “Joonie took quite the liking to you when he met you downstairs. Outside of myself, Joonie is the hardest person to open up and get to know new people. So, when he said he’d met a sweet girl that he didn’t think was being treated right we all jumped right into it with him.” Shaking her head Libby placed her hands, warm hands rubbed at her back, “I know all this is overwhelming. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable so I’m just going to give you a basic rundown of what’s going on and then we’ll get you home. How does that sound?” Libby looked up at him and gave him a shaky smile.

Yoongi pulled papers out from beside him, “Now, you may be a college student, but you have excelled in working here with no training, we’re offering you a new position.” Libby stood quickly, Yoongi quickly grabbed her hand to keep her from bolting. “I think maybe you’ve had enough surprises for today, Joonie is going to take you home for the day. You’ll be paid in full for today, no need to worry. When you come back Monday, we would like you to go to the front desk and you’ll be given a key card. Come straight up here and we’ll cover the position.” Jimin and Namjoon stepped back into the room, “We good to go Hyung?” Yoongi nodded and stood with Koda in tow. “I didn’t explain everything, she’s… a little overwhelmed.”

Namjoon nodded and they headed out the door, the drive to Koda’s apartment once again proved just how strong this girl was. She lived in a very rough part of town, the farther in they drove the more tense Jimin became. Parked in front of the building Jimin moved to follow Libby out of the car, she shook her head and put her hands up stepping away. Namjoon leaned over Jimin and buckled him back up, “Koda, please let us know if you need anything, you now have all of our numbers. We just want to be your friends.” All she did was smile and step back towards the building. Jimin sighed, “I just wanna wrap her up and take her home where no one can touch her Joonie Hyung.” Namjoon kissed Jimin’s hair before pulling away from the curb. “I know Jiminie.”

*************

Libby stood in her apartment and rested her head against the door, she had an essay to write, math problems to solve but all she could do was lean on the door a look at the little bag in her hand. Before getting into the car Taehyung and Hoseok bounced up to her holding a paper bag of food, demanding she take what they’d brought her for lunch since she didn’t get to eat it earlier. Although Libby was 100% sure this was more food than they planned to give her for just lunch, she had roughly four meals in the bag.

Sighing Libby stepped toward her kitchen to put away the food, then set herself down to get started on her essay. She had until Tuesday to finish it, but she hated doing things last minute, and she really wanted to go to bed at a decent time. Four hours later and a rough draft completed a knock sounded at Libby’s door. This wasn’t all too uncommon, mail was constantly delivered to the wrong box, someone asking to borrow a roll of toilet paper, or some sugar.

Once she opened her door and found men standing there. Libby had panicked at first, but the men apologized saying they must have the wrong apartment number. Looking at her door she saw that her nine had fallen into a six, she used her finger to flip it back to rights only for it to swing back down. The men had told her not to pout and fixed it for her before moving onto the correct apartment. Libby had later found out from the elderly neighbor down the hall that those were gang members who worked this territory.

That had been shortly after she had moved in, so she wasn’t really worried about that. Besides, she had a bat by the front door if all else fails, the knocking came again as Libby stood pushing papers off her lap. This time it was 5 or 6 knocks and they sounded less like knocks more like banging on the wall. Picking up her bat Libby slid the chain in but unlocked and opened the door a crack. “Hiya Cutie.”

****************

Namjoon paced his study floor while Yoongi pulled files from the filing cabinet behind the desk. “So, all we know of her right now is that she lives in a bad part of town, walks to work, never brings food, and is selectively mute.” Jimin started walking in with a tray of coffee for them, “I’m pulling out her files now to see if there anything else we can find in our files, if not I’m calling in a favor from JB.” Namjoon looked at Yoongi, “You think that’s necessary?” Jin walked in followed by Taehyung and Jeongguk, “From what I’ve heard this little girl is hurt and needs help. Any information we can get ahead of time will help keep us from hurting her more. I want to meet her Monday morning.”

Hoseok came into the study and moved to stand behind Jin, wrapping arms around his waist hugging him from behind. “That was our plan anyway, Jimin and Yoongi will write up the contract and as main CEO you will meet her and propose the position. Then she’ll have met all of us and we can decide if we want to move further. I agree with Yoongi on maybe bringing JB in, we can see if she has a label or if she’s actively against them before pursuing her as a possible sub.” Sighing Namjoon nodded, “I know y’all are right. Better to be overprepared than to possibly do more damage.”

Jeongguk looked around the room, “Can you guys imagine, if she is the right one, her being in here with us?” Namjoon pulled Jeongguk into him for a hug. Jimin looked around at everyone, hope blooming in his chest, he made eye contact with Namjoon. Everyone could imagine it, ever since Namjoon found Yoongi they had a feeling they were supposed to be a large poly group. They never thought they’d be seven dominants waiting for a submissive for years.

After Namjoon and Yoongi got situated they met Jin in a coffee shop. They hit it off over Namjoon’s spilled americano, two months later Teahyung and Jimin were brought in out of the rain into Jin’s coffee shop after hours, then later brought to the house to dry out before catching the bus home. Six months later all settled into their relationship Jimin brings home his dance partner at the local club when Hoseok walked into the house with his heart-shaped smile he walked into the relationship as well. Jeongguk was the last to join their party, Namjoon was working in a recording booth with a few different young men and was taken with Jeongguk shy demeanor caught his attention and never left.

All seven of them together was heaven, but all seven of them were decidedly Dom’s. It was pretty common for dom/sub relationships to be more than four people. It was, however, uncommon for there to be so many Dom’s with not one sub. They’ve been on the lookout for a sub, every sub they’ve come across hasn’t been right, there has been some they’ve considered but, in the end, it’s never felt right. When the seven men had come together it was as if it was automatically meant to be, some twist of fate at the moment they locked eyes. Which is exactly how they have all felt when meeting Koda. They all had a feeling about her, this gut feeling of a clock stopping upon meeting. Namjoon looked around at his partners, all thinking about their possible submissive, sitting in a crappy apartment in a bad side of town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short and took so long!

Chapter 5

Taking a bite of the sweet sticky rice from the glass container, Libby watched as the boys raided her fridge and cabinets. She knew they wouldn’t like what they found, she very rarely spent money on extra groceries instead choosing to put it in her savings account. Many of her foster homes would choose to feed her one meal a day to save on money so she was used to it. “Come on Libs, what is this? Where is the rest of your food? You know we don’t like it when you don’t keep stock. All you have to do is ask for a little help.” Shrugging Libby sat on her mattress and watched as the guys settled around her apartment.

She knew she wasn’t making the best choices. Common sense tells any normal person not to let gang members hang around them, let alone let them have free reign over their apartment. However, Libby never claimed to have common sense, she had learned early not to base her opinions of people on what job they did or what they looked like. She based her opinions on how people acted, their personalities, and actions toward others. These guys she’s never seen anything but kindness out of, gang members she’s never seen act like gang members. Until they give her a reason to doubt Libby was going to keep letting them in, because the company was nice, and they made her feel safer.

Libby didn’t know much about their gang, she knew the name, Got7, and she knew that they were somehow a sub-unit gang to a bigger gang. They did more of the footwork for a group that did more of the planning and dirty work. Libby chose to see that as a good thing. JB or Jae-beom was the leader of the gang, Mark the oldest, Jinyoung by far the most responsible, Jackson was a little crazy but also a lot of fun. Bam Bam had a name she never ever tried to pronounce in her head, Youngjae was soft and so so sweet and Yugyoem was the youngest and the tallest much to Jacksons upset.

Once they started hanging around and Libby started getting comfortable they started finding things out about her and they didn’t leave. They knew more about her than anyone else. Her love for stuffed animals among other soft things. They found out about some of her abuse, the measures she sometimes took to comfort herself, her habit of studying too long and not getting enough sleep. When they learned she knew American Sign Language (ASL) Mark, Jackson and Bam Bam learned It since they already spoke English and slowly taught it to the other boys. JB, Jacksons and Youngjae were fluent. The first time Mark used sign language with Libby was the day they found out she would snap a rubber band on her wrist to keep herself from having a panic attack. Libby broke down in front of them for the first time, after that they slowly taught her better methods to deal with the anxiety and panic attacks, that’s also the day all 7 of them gained keys to her apartment.

Together they had shown her so much kindness, from fixing small things around her apartment, to bringing her food and supplying her with more blankets and pillows when they discovered just how cuddly she was. Youngjae, Mark, and Bam Bam were subs, Jackson was a switch, and JB and Yugyoem were Doms. Jinyoung chose to stand on neutral ground but he seemed to switch to a dominant personality if one of the subs was acting up and neither Doms were around. Being around them for Libby was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because they were fun and kind and cared for her, a curse because it made her WANT.

Watching them interact with each other and even the way they treated her sometimes was heaven. She knew they all came from different aspects of life, some of them being from pretty well off families, some from the lower class. JB was adopted while Yugeom spent his teenage years in foster care. Youngjae stumbled on the group at a park after his graduation when his parents didn’t show up because of his choice to pursue a submissive status. But they found each other despite the hardships and Libby found it beautiful and despite being a gang she loved the relationship they had and cherished being included on occasion.

It’d been a while since she’d seen the boys, they’d been doing business out of town and had been gone about 2 weeks. Libby soaked in the joking and teasing going on in her own apartment, Mark was smiling at her like he knew what she was thinking. “ _We missed you, you know that right?”_ He signed, Libby smiled anytime the boys signed to her, the knew she could speak and chose not to. JB had heard her speak before months after they’d gotten to know one another, in the midst of a panic attack she’d called him for help, and he talked her through it. Afterward, she’d told him what her last foster parents had had her do to earn her keep during her senior year, and how meeting them made her feel safer.

She hadn’t spoken since that night, choosing instead to use ASL with the boys simply because it made it all the more special to her. Speaking to them in a language no one else around them was likely to know. _“I missed you guys too.”_ Youngjae smiled at her and pulled her to cuddle against his side a blanket thrown over their laps. They ended up spending the night like that, sprawled over each other, and the mounds of blankets and pillows used as pallets, like a big nest for a family. In the morning the gang had to get back to work, something about rounds to make and Libby had some grocery shopping to do.

Once in the parking lot of the building they went their separate ways with hugs and some kisses, Libby was on cloud nine as she walked to the store. The walk wasn’t long, only about a mile once inside she gathered her cart and made her way to produce. Despite not having the most money to spend she did try to spend it on foods that would last her and were good. Like Avocado’s, good for the body, and surprisingly filling. Eggs, cheese, some crackers, sandwich meat, and a few other things. Even though her cart was mostly empty she could get by on what was there for a month if she was careful. Libby never minded having less than others, once she got on her own she was just happy to be safe and free to do her own thing.

What she didn’t expect however was for it to start raining while she was checking out. Libby hadn’t thought to bring an umbrella and she didn’t have a good way to keep her food safe in the rain, so she decided to try and wait it out. Sitting on the bench inside the store with her groceries at her hip Libby pulled a book from her purse, something she never went anywhere without was a book. For times like these, she didn’t have a smartphone, not one with service anyway. She could call and text but there wasn’t internet access without it being on wifi.

Half an hour later the rain had yet to let up and Libby really just wanted to go home, she was weighing the options of paying for the bus that way she wouldn’t be walking all the way home in it when the bench vibrated beside her. “Hiya Koda.” Looking up she was met with Jeonguks smile, teeth slightly forward like a bunny’s, she couldn’t help but smile back. He was dressed casually, black sweatpants and a black t-shirt accompanied by some Timberlands.

Standing next to them with an overflowing cart Jimin and Hoseok. Libby smiled at them as well, “Are you waiting for the rain to stop? It not supposed to stop for a while, would you like a ride home?” Jimin asked as he examined his phone, no doubt looking at the radar. Libby shook her head roughly, they didn’t need to do that, to know where she lived. Hoseok looked at her, “Koda we already know where you live, if you walked here you won’t be going home for another 5 hours at least. Let us take you home.” With that said he held out his hand leaving no room for argument.

Blinking at him Libby took his hand and he helped her up. They walked to a black SUV and loaded the groceries into the back, Libby choosing to keep hers 3 bags at her feet. Jeonguk and Hoseok sat up front and Jimin took the seat next to Libby, he had her put her specific address and they headed out. The drive only took about 15 minutes, Libby couldn’t help but notice that the closer they got the stiffer Jeonguk got in the front seat. Hoseok reached over and placed a hand on his thigh just resting it there, and he relaxed some but remained alert.

Libby knew she didn’t live in the best part of town but she’d never had any major problems, and it was all she could afford. Having these well of men drop her off in a part of town like this is embarrassing. She quickly unbuckled when they pulled up to her building, but a hand stopped her before she could get out. “You still have our numbers right? If you ever need anything at all we’re here. You can call and one of us can drive out, or you can call and we’ll video it so we can see you, or just text is. We want to be here for you.”

Nodding shyly Libby got out with her bags and waved as she went inside. Slouching against her apartment door she shook her head at herself. A week ago she was being bullied at work and was really wanting to just quit, now she was looking at a new position and for some reason had caught the attention of at least 6 out of 7 CEO’s. What had her life come to?


End file.
